Encounters
by Ftfanx777
Summary: It was not easy, running away from them. We finally found a place to stay, rest, and mourn for the one we've lost. We've come a long way from where we started. I met some stupid hero who goes by the name of Nightwing. But...perhaps he isn't so stupid, he gave us a home, a purpose. The others seem happy. He would've wanted this, for them.
1. Encounter 1

Nightwing's P.O.V

Recent criminals who have been taken to the P.D were reported to have giant gashes on their arms, legs or across the chest. Sometimes there would be three stab wounds, some people think it's some kind of animal. Others think it's the Joker. But the marks are parallel so it immediately cuts out the Joker from the picture. Not to mention there aren't any big animals within Bludhaven for miles around. There's something else going on here, and I need to find out before what or whoever they are decides to start killing. I heard a gunshot to the right and decided to investigate, someone could be in danger.

X1's P.O.V

I didn't even flinch as the bullet wound penetrated my flesh. It's happened before and this time will certainly not be the last time. I unsheathed the claws from my knuckles.

"What the hell! Kill her already!" Their boss shouts at his goons.

"We're tryin' boss! She just ain't going down!" Another goon shouts back, I stabbed my claws in a goon's shoulder and threw him into another guy. Ignoring his agonized cries, a guy came at me with a knife, I slid under his legs and slashed his thighs. He fell to the ground, cursing at me.

"Who's next?" I growl.

"Get her!" The mob boss shouts, the men charged with battle cries. I ducked a knife slash. _Ping!_ The metal shell of a bullet came out of my skin as the flesh re-healed itself. I sheathed my claws on my left hand and punched him in the jaw. I sweep kicked another guy and soccer kicked him in the head. I slashed the last goon on the chest, not enough to cause actual damage though. The mob boss tries to run but I jumped on him, putting my foot on his back.

"P-please don't kill me...I-I'll pay you...whatever you want!" I sheathe my other claw and pick him up by the collar.

"I'm not interested in your money" I growl at him.  
"T-then what do you want?"  
"Information, 500 feet under ground in the Amazon forest is a secret facility. Who is the leader?" I demand.  
"I-I don't know...I swear I don't!" He says with his hair up in defense, I growl and he cowers.

"You won't tell anyone of this conversation...or else I'll find you and kill you with my own bare claws" I sneered and unsheathed my claws on one hand to enunciate my point.

"G-got it" he squeaks, I headbutted him with so much force he went unconscious.

"Useless" I aggravatingly mutter, allowing his body to hit the hard cement. Five weeks. five frickin' weeks wasted on taking out these guys and not a damn piece of information.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice behind me asks. I turned around, it was a guy around my age with a black suit, some kind of hawk in blue on his chest and a domino mask on his face. He was leaning against the wall with narrowed eyes.

"Nice Halloween costume, was there a discount?" I taunt.

"Your the one responsible for all the criminal take-downs lately" it wasn't a question it was a statement.  
"No sh*t sherlock" I reply sarcastically with an eye-roll.

"Who are you?" He asks stepping closer to me.

"Nunya" I reply.

"Nunya?"  
"Nunya business, birdie" I reply. _Ping!_ Another bullet came out of my flesh.

"You do realize what your doing right?"  
"I'm taking down criminals, my way. And unless if you want to become a human shish ka'bab, I suggest you stay out of my way" and with that I levitated myself and flew off.

 **Yay! I made an actual book and not another one shot series! I can't wait to get this book started! Well...it technically is, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is Ftfan over and out :)**


	2. OC info

**Okie, I gotta introduce you to the mutant team. I'll try to make each thing as short as possible so it isn't long an boring btw the picture above is X1. They also wear these blue jumpsuits for the first few chapters.**

Name: X1

Superhero name: Panther

Powers: Wolverine claws, photographic reflexes, reactive adaption **(Yes I am using X-men powers from Marvel, don't judge)**

Status: Leader

Successful Black Ops missions: 72

Name: X2

 **(Imagine him with brown hair instead)**

Powers: Elemental transmution

Status: Dead

Successful Black Ops missions: 27

Name: X3

 ** **(Imagine her with dark green eyes instead, I apologize for how big this picture is)****

Superhero name: Dragon ****(will be changed when I get a better idea)****

Powers: Gravity manipulation, pyrokenisis

Status: Training instructor

Successful missions: 58

Name: X4

Superhero name: Aqua Master

Powers: Undersea adaptation, hydrokenisis

Status: Scavenger

Successful underwater missions: 42

Name: X5

 ** **(Imagine him with big, white feathery wings)****

Superhero name: Hail

Powers: Wings, cryokenisis

Status: Scout

Successful aerial missions: 68

Name: X6

 ** **(Imagine her with green eyes instead of brown)****

Superhero name: Tectonic

Powers: geokenisis, force-field generation

Status: Scavenger

Successful missions: 37

Name: X7

 ** **(Just give him dark brown eyes instead)****

Superhero name: Blue Devil ****(Yes, he is based off the guy from X-men, at least his general appearance is)****

Powers: teleportation,super speed, energy blasts

Status: Stake-out guy, innocent cinnamon roll

Successful missions: 26

Name: X8

Superhero name: Thunderclap

Powers: Electrokenisis, electrical transportation

Status: gadget guy

Successful missions: 7

Name: X9

 ** **(Imagine him with black hair and a piercing in his ear)****

Superhero name: Green Phoenix

Powers: Energy constructs, phasing

Status: Med officer / guy who cracks bad jokes

Successful missions: 31

Name: X10

 ** **(Imagine her eyes are an adorable brown)****

Superhero name: Multiplier

Powers: Cloning, super strength, able to shoot beams of light out of her palms

Status: Precious cinnamon roll

Successful missions: 0/1

Name: X11

Superhero name: Time Gate

Powers: Time manipulation, power sense, shape shifting into other people (idk what it's called)

Status: Wisest one of the group

Successful missions: 12

All: healing,telepathy, and levitation

 ** **Sry I've been gone for so long, high school is a tough cookie. But I'm fine and doing great thanks to hard work and dedication...ppffft yeah right! I got luck on my side people! I ain't studyin' for no test! Sorry about my hiatus...I blame school! And life! And my friend who always blames me for stuff! And Steven Universe for not updating! And...and Mother Nature for screwing us over this year! Anyway, this is Ftfanx777 over and out. I DO NOT OWN THIS AWESOME ART!****


	3. X1's dilemma

X1's P.O.V  
I snuck back into the lair, X5 was playing the old pinball machine. His wings were stretched out wide while he played. X9, X10 and X11 were watching something on the T.V. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice me.

"X1! Your back!" X10 shouts, happily running to me. I scooped her up and twirled her around before letting her feet rest on the ground.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice laced with concern as she saw my suit. I got down on one knee.

"I'm fine, just a few mugging incidents. No problem" I reply. I could feel X5 and X9 glaring at me.

"Are you sure your OK? They look like they hurt" she replies, her brown eyes becoming saddened. I take her hand in both of mine.

"I'm fine, I have accelerated healing remember? I'll be good as new in a few minutes" I reassure her. X5 was going to open his mouth and say something, however I was saved by X8. His lab exploded...again. He came out with soot covering him and coughing while waving the air in front of his face. X5 used his cryokinesis to prevent the room from having any fires.

"The lair is under attack! Quickly everyone get to your stations!" X4 shouts frantically, then she saw us. "X8's lab blew up again?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"Yep" we all sigh.

"What happened this time?" X8 pushed up his glasses and used fancy words we didn't have a clue on what they meant. He sighed.

"I mixed together to chemicals I shouldn't have, X11 do you mind?" He asks, gesturing to his lab.

"Not at all" it was like time rewound on it before it was back to normal. X10 yawned.

"Alright time to go to bed" I tell her.

"Ok" she yawns and I picked her up, going to her room and tucking her in on the bed.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble, I'm just happy your home" X10 says.

"It's fine, I'm super powered. If I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me. Now get some rest" she was already asleep. I carefully walked out and closed the door. I decided to go to the training room and get in some late night training despite what happened earlier. X5 walked in.

"Where were you?" He asked with some anger as I attacked the dummy with my claws.

"Doesn't matter" I huff, as I kicked it.

"Oh really? Because I know for sure you weren't out stopping a few muggings, you were doing something else. You can put this entire team in danger with your stupid little trips outside!" He angrily tells me.

"I'm doing what's best for the team" I tell him, turning around and getting in his face.

"No, your doing it for yourself" he says, "your needed here. Not out there, there are people that take care of that kind of stuff! You think fighting is everything, well newsflash! It's not" he began walking away.  
"Oh really?" I ask, "because I'm sure as hell that's the reason why we were created in the first place." He stopped for a second and shook his head before continuing his walk away. _Nobody understands what I'm doing is for everyone's sake. I don't know how long I can keep this team together...or if we even have a team_. I looked at a poster on the wall, it was of a lake with a full moon. I shook my head and got back to training, I needed to keep them together...for X2's sake. I trained for about 20 more minutes before calling it a night and going to bed.

-Time skip due to Red Arrow's hotness-

I woke up groggily and saw a small bundle in my bed. It was X10 and she seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Hey, X10, wake up" I coaxed. Her eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Please...don't take me back..." she begs.

"Your not going back, none of us are" I reassure, rubbing her back to calm her down from the nightmare.

"Hey X1, can I go on a patrol? Like you and the others do?" She asks.

"I don't know-"  
"Please? I don't want to be in the sewers forever! I can even go with X7 so if anything bad happens we can teleport straight here" she says, pulling out 'the eyes'. I try to resist them, then I groan.

"Fine. You can go on patrols, but I want you to let me know before you do, and to keep your G.P.S on at all times" I say.

"Yay! Thanks X1!" X10 hugged me.

"It's late, we should get back to sleep"  
"...fine" there were several minutes of silence before X10 broke it.

"I miss X2"  
"Yeah...get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow" I reply. X2 was the true leader of our team. Back when we still belonged to the Facility, he would plan out failed escape attempts just so we would get out of trouble. On my first mission he was there and he comforted me through mind-link. He always knew what to do, I'm just the replacement. We promised each other as soon as we got out we would go on a date. I heard about one from one of the nurses, but he died...thanks to me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _"X1! Hurry up!" X2 shouts._

 _"You try running with three bullets in each leg! Then tell me how you feel!" I shot back, dodging some more bullets that were whizzing past us._

 _"Come on! We only have a short period of time before the portal closes!" X8 shouts at us. He looked at me then the portal and ran over to me._

 _"Get in X8!" He picked me up bridal style._  
 _"What are you doing?" I ask him as he stopped by the portal, he kissed my lips. It was short, but held all the love he felt for me. I kissed back, but he pulled away too soon._  
 _"Take care of them, sorry about the date" he says before tossing me through just as it adamantian bullet hit him in the head._

 _"X2! No!" I shout as the portal closed in front of me. I cried for three straight days before pulling myself together and fulfilling his wishes._

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks, the loss still weighed heavily in my heart. Not to mention the fact that the team was starting to fall apart. I eventually fell asleep myself, with a heavy heart and even heavier mind.

 **Yeah...this was a kinda sad chapter. Two chapters within two days! I'm on a roll! *throws fist in the air* I also need more one shots for my one shot book because I have zero ideas for that. See ya next time this is Ftfanx777 over and out**


End file.
